The Reason
by ScuroAngelo
Summary: Duo hears Heero singing, and figures out that dreams so come true. Sorry it's corny... 1x2 REVISED VERSION!


**Pairings** - 2x1 (maybe 1x2, sorry to confuse you with x, but the plus sign doesn't work on

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Heero, Duo, Deathscythe Hell, Wing, OR ANYTHING FROM GUNDAM WING! Or the song "The Reason" for that matter. These all belong to people I do not know, SO DON'T SUE ME! ALL YOU'LL BE GETTING IS A POPCORN BAG! Because I am saving my money to buy a Seki Toshihiko CD and I don't want to waste my money. Which is why I wrote this disclaimer. Now on with the story!

**A/N** - Send me an email at if you want a sequel! Or just review!

-The Reason-

There are a lot of things about Heero Yuy that nobody I know would even consider in their wildest dreams. Like the fact that he is a BEAUTIFUL singer. The first time I heard him sing� I remember the moment well. I had just arrived back from a mission that practically screamed suicide, but of course no grocery store can defeat Shinigami! The moment I stepped in the safe house Trowa and Quat had sent on a new mission: Find Heero so we could have supper. I got his hiding place right on the first try. He was sitting there in his Gundam, and watching a video clip of some sort on his laptop. At the time I hadn't noticed what exactly he was watching; I was too caught up in the sheer beauty of his voice. Because not only was he watching intently, he was singing softly. Every time I hear the 21st century, Hoobastank song, my heart beats in my chest like a sledgehammer.

_"I'm not a perfect person _

_There's many things I wish I didn't do _

_But I continue learning; I never meant to do those things to you _

_And so I have to say before I go, _

_That I just want you to know!"_

When I heard the lyrics escape his perfect lips, I felt that I had been graced with the presence of an angel. To me, Heero has always been my angel. To watch over me, I guess. God, I am SUCH a sap�

_"I found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be _

_A reason to start over new _

_And the reason is you"_

I sat there, gaping like a loon, just listening. And I was happy. I mean REALLY happy. I know I put on the joker mask and smile, but I don't always mean it. Somebody's got to keep up the act and make everyone laugh, or else we would fall apart. Hearing his voice though, that made me feel� Incredible. Free. Safe. Satisfied with my life, even though I was hopelessly lost in this thing called peace.

_"I'm sorry that I hurt you _

_It's something I must live with everyday _

_And all the pain I put you through? _

_I wish that I could take it all away _

_And be the who catches all your tears _

_That's why I need you to hear!"_

After listening, star struck, for a few seconds, my heart fell. He couldn't be singing about me. He could never love a smelly, ugly street-rat. I was the opposite of him. Not an angel. The God of Death. The person he was singing to, pouring his heart into, was probably Relena. And that didn't surpise me. She deserved it more than I did, although I would never tell anyone that. She couldn't stand me for some reason... So I just sat there outside his Gundam, pretending the person he loved was me.

_"I found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be _

_A reason to start over new _

_And the reason is you _

_And the reason is you _

_And the reason is you _

_And the reason is you"_

It confused me, listening to him sing about changing himself. Why would he want to change? I never wanted Heero to change! Ever! He was perfect the way he was, the way his brow wrinkled when I said something he thought was funny but he didnt want to laugh about, that stoic expression he always shot my way, the way he held me after the nightmares... I... 'cared' for him as he was. He was special, unique, beautiful. And I wanted him to stay like that� Forever.

_"I'm not a perfect person _

_I never meant to do those things to you _

_And so I have to say before I go _

_That I just want you to know"_

He sang from his heart and hadn't noticed me yet, so I inched closer to him. That's when I saw something I never thought I would ever see. A small tear slipped down Heero Yuy's cheek. Barely big enough for anyone but a professional Heero-watcher to notice, but a tear none-the-less. It made me go into full "What the hell?" mode. The first thoughts I remember fully processing are "Who in the HELL is making him cry?" and "How should I kill them?". I felt like crushing Relena's head, SLOWLY, under my dear Deathscythe Hell's foot. Or, to make things easier, I could just slice off her head with my Scythe. There were too many possibilities. Whoever was making my Heero cry was in for a visit from Shinigami. A short visit.

_"I found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be _

_A reason to start over new _

_And the reason is you"_

By this time I was practically in Wing, getting as close to Heero's voice as I could without disturbing him, or letting him I know I was within radius. He had his handgun, and personally, I wanted to stay in one piece. Looking closely I could tell Heero was obviously singing to whomever he was watching on that laptop screen, I attempted to get a closer look.

_"I found a reason to show _

_A side of me you didn't know _

_A reason for all that I do _

_And the reason is you"_

Attempting to get a better view of the screen, I leaned a little more to my right, and that's when I slipped. Shit. The only plus was I finally got to see those fabulous icy cobalt eyes directed at me. Except they weren't as fabulous as they were pissed. When his eyes finally centered on me, my crazy imagination insisted they softened. With his free hand, the one that wasn't pointing a gun to my head, he covered his laptop screen. Damn.

"What are you doing here, Baka?" he asked coldly. Whatever sick fantasies my mind had been concocting at that point kind of... died for lack of a better word. And that stupid imp that rooms with my imagination started laughing hysterically, muttering "Your ass is grass" repetitively. Damn head imp.

"What are you doing here?" Heero repeated. I looked up into those fierce icy orbs and whispered,

"I love yo-, I mean, it's dinner time. Trow and Quat sent me up here to get you, but by now it's probably co-" I felt a hand cover my mouth briefly, which effectively shut me up. And then Heero did something totally unexpected. Instead of shooting me, which I thought for sure was my fate, his face took on this startled look that changed into a look of amusement within the span of 5 seconds.

"Baka." This time his voice held a minute amount of affection. Putting his gun in that damn distracting spandex of his (which I must say, is QUITE sexy) and moving his hand from the screen, he turned me around. But not before I saw a tiny portion of the picture. It was a hand waving frantically, and a braid was swinging behind it.

Suicide is SOOO not cool.

-Owari


End file.
